Donquixote Doflamingo
41 (after timeskip) | height = 305cm (10'0") | birth = October 23rd | bounty = Formerly 340,000,000 }} Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the Shichibukai and the captain of the Donquixote Pirates. He is also an underworld broker, where he operates under the alias . His former bounty is 340,000,000. Due to his actions, he is one of the current main antagonists of the New World Saga. Appearance Doflamingo is a large, blond-haired man with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. Doflamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with red shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. Twenty-four years ago, his hair was longer than it is currently, he had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition he wore sunglasses similar to the ones he wears today, however they had a different temple design. He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. Originally in the anime, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his color scheme was switched to its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange-tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple-tinted ones. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. Two years after the war, Doflamingo's outift is somewhat less elaborate, wearing a plain, open shirt that has small, dark Jolly Rogers as cufflinks, a different belt, and zebra-striped pants. However, he still wears his trademark sunglasses and dress shoes. Also he now wears a golden hoop earring on each ear. In SBS Volume 63 Oda draws the Shichibukai as children. Doflamingo is seen already wearing his trademark sunglasses and happily smoking a cigarette. His hair and clothes are messy and unkempt. He is wearing a low neck button up shirt with black striped pants. Gallery Personality Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh". Interestingly when he laughs his mouth is wide open. Doflamingo is one of the most carefree characters in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Shichibukai meeting and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. During the Battle of Marineford, all of Doflamingo's confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Baby 5 attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. He has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. The only times he was seen not smiling was on three occasions. The first was at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen walking with his hands in his pockets with a frown, as if annoyed that he had been summoned there. The second was when Lafitte showed up at the meeting of the Shichibukai, where he was seen giving a curious/confused look in the direction that the sound of tap dancing was coming from. And the third was when Oars Jr. attempted to take him out; however, he quickly started to grin again, after dodging his punch. However, he was also seen with a worried expression when Law was speaking to him through a Den Den Mushi while fighting Vergo when Law speaks of the New Era. This lack of fear and doubt appears to be a sign of overconfidence about his power. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Marines to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sarkies to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle with Whitebeard, Doflamingo is seen laughing sadistically after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. This puppeteering nature is implied by Law when he claimed that they will not act the way he expects them to. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the fight, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, even to the arrival of the Red Hair Pirates. He even taunted Gekko Moriah for being too weak to continue as a Shichibukai, and took on the assignment of exterminating him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crewmates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he could not care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he often seems to make alliances with promising rookies. He adopted Trafalgar Law, Vergo and Bellamy into his crew and apparently did it very early on their journeys, and referred Law and Baby 5 as though they were his younger siblings; upon Bellamy falling out of the expected standards, Doflamingo discarded him after torturing him. Unlike Bellamy, he himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all. Despite all this, he still aspires to be Pirate King. Relationships Crew Among the Donquixote Pirates, Doflamingo is apparently not particular about his subordinates' ages, as he is seen to have both a young girl and several elderly people as part of his crew. Several members at Dressrosa call Doflamingo . Trafalgar Law used to be a subordinate of Doflamingo's. Law knows of Doflamingo's alias as the criminal underworld broker, "Joker". Doflamingo used to perceive Law as a little brother. However, he ordered Vergo to murder him as brutally as possible after finding out about Law's treason, referring to it as a shame. Of all of Doflamingo's subordinates who carry his symbol, Law has modified his to omit the cross-out mark. Vergo is described as Donquixote Doflamingo’s most convenient and trustworthy Marine officer, implying there are other Marines loyal to Doflamingo. Vergo also enlisted in the Marines by Doflamingo’s instructions. Monet is a very loyal subordinate of Doflamingo, having been placed to keep Caesar Clown under surveillance, but he threatened her with death if she allowed anything negative to happen to the scientist. He also ordered her to commit a murder-suicide bombing to take out the entire Punk Hazard populace to clean up the mess. Despite this, they might have a benign relationship, as Doflamingo expressed what seems to be an apology for putting her through the entire ordeal, and even regretted that he must order her to die for him; Monet's loyalty did not waver, as she was already plotting to die in such a way before Doflamingo ordered her, and gladly accepted his last order to her. Baby 5 has a grudge against Donquixote Doflamingo to the point that she attempted to attack him with fatal blows, but Doflamingo does not see it as rebellion as he sent her to Punk Hazard to assist Vergo right after her failed assault. According to Buffalo, Doflamingo views her like a little sister, and killed all of her would-be boyfriends to protect her from her rash decision of accepting every proposal she receives. Although not exactly part of the Donquixote Pirates, the Bellamy Pirates pledged their allegiance to Donquixote Doflamingo, and he lent them his own symbol. Doflamingo, like the rest of the Bellamy Pirates, believes in the New Age but prefers to keep his opinions of other people’s beliefs to himself. Doflamingo has pride in his flag and when Bellamy disgraced it with his loss to Monkey D. Luffy, he punished him, as well as dismissing the crew under the claim that he has no use for Bellamy under his authority. Allies World Government Even though he is an ally of the World Government he appears to not care for their sake. During the meeting at Mariejois he showed no respect for the fleet admiral of the Marines, Sengoku. Also, to kill his boredom, Shichibukai Doflamingo used his body manipulation ability to make Mozambia and Stainless fight each other. Soon the fight was stopped when Fleet Admiral Sengoku (now resigned) told Doflamingo to stop messing around. Former ownership of the Human Auction House may have had some impact on the justice system, but apparently not enough to lose his position. Also, after the Whitebeard War he also threatened to quit the Shichibukai if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. It is also revealed by Law that he is an underworld broker, something unknown to the Government. Disco Disco is in charge of the Human Auctioning House at Grove 1. When he was seen injured (the anime showing it was Shalulia that caused it when Disco was inquiring about payment for Keimi during the chaos), he called the shop's owner, Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo for help - but after the latter told him he could have the shop, as he, Doflamingo, wasn't interested in it anymore because the government was calling the Shichibukai to battle against the Whitebeard Pirates, much to his horror, and he already had big plans for the upcoming era of "Smiles", foreshadowing his complicity in the production of SAD long before Punk Hazard. Caesar Clown Doflamingo is associated with Caesar Clown. Caesar needs him to approve of his actions before committing them, to avoid drawing attention to Punk Hazard, but Doflamingo distrusts the scientist and sends Monet to spy on him. The high value Caesar has for Doflamingo is probably due to the disgraced scientist's ability to produce the SAD, that the Shichibukai uses to create the SMILE. For this he threatens Monet with death if she let anything happen to him. Upon Caesar's defeat, Doflamingo ordered Buffalo and Baby 5 to retrieve the fallen scientist to ensure his supply of SAD does not dry out, rather than dismissing him for his debacle as he did with the Bellamy Pirates. Shichibukai Crocodile Doflamingo seems to know Crocodile, as they talked as though they knew each other before. While Crocodile threatened to kill Doflamingo for intruding in his business and mocking him, Doflamingo was willing to offer a partnership to take down Jozu. He however laughs at Doflamingo's offer and attacks both Jozu and Doflamingo. Later, Doflamingo cuts off Crocodile's head, saying he will become jealous if Crocodile allies with Whitebeard yet refuses his own alliance proposal. Crocodile simply says that he is not allied with anyone and the two are seen clashing. Gekko Moriah Moriah was also quite negative with regards to Donquixote Doflamingo, as Doflamingo damaged Little Oars Jr., despite Moriah wanting the giant intact. After the war he got into a fight with Doflamingo, when Doflamingo was ordered to kill him. Moriah was seen on the ground bleeding while Doflamingo laughs at him and says he is too weak to be a Shichibukai and it would be better for it to look like he died honourably in the war. When Moriah asked if Sengoku ordered his death, Doflamingo mockingly sneered and said that it was someone higher than that. Bartholomew Kuma Even though no interactions have been shown between Doflamingo and Kuma, Doflamingo seems to be aware of the Pacifista modifications that he has undergone as he explained to Ivankov the reason that his personality has changed. However, he does not appear to know of Kuma’s previous affiliation to the Revolutionaries. Abilities and Powers Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. It is also safe to assume that he is strong as demonstrated by cutting off Oars Jr.'s leg, and stopping Jozu in his tracks (though that could be a by-product of his power). He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his fellow colleagues (Gekko Moriah, who was apparently mortally wounded from this assault) and actually seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moriah had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moriah apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Shichibukai, and was highly disappointed when he allowed Moriah to escape before the deathblow could be dealt. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moriah was of higher rank than Sengoku so it is assumed that it was either the Gorosei or Commander-in-Chief Kong. Another testament to his power is that (like fellow Shichibukai Mihawk and Boa Hancock) over the course of the series he has never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest characters, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. When Baby 5 attacked him and actually hit him with an explosive bullet though (he did not even attempt to dodge), Doflamingo took no damage at all and continued his conversation, not even paying attention to it. He also effortlessly dodged all other attacks from her. Though it is yet to be shown if he is capable of using it, Doflamingo is fully aware of Haki, as he warned Caesar and Monet of Luffy's Haoshoku Haki abilities, stating he might be stronger than Law. Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was also able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash his weight against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Doflamingo has great amounts of influence on the world, being a Shichibukai and a world famous pirate. He is also known as the Joker in the underworld of brokering, having the entire Bellamy Pirates under his authority, as well as powerful subordinates such as Marine Vice Admiral Vergo and Monet, as well as formerly Trafalgar Law, who is now a fellow Shichibukai. He had Vergo installed into the Marines as a spy, thus having a trusted and convenient Marine under his command. Doflamingo is also associated with the former World Government scientist, Caesar Clown, but does not trust him and placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor his actions. In addition, Doflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago, but gave it to Disco when he lost interest in slave-trading in favor of the Battle of Marineford and the New Age; his abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, further demonstrating the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). Body Manipulation Doflamingo possesses an as-of-yet unnamed ability to control people's bodies like puppets. Presumably his power involves strings. He can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. In the One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, this has been classified as a Paramecia Devil Fruit. However, it has yet to be confirmed in a canonical source. Body Dismemberment In addition to controlling people, Doflamingo has demonstrated that he can effortlessly slice off body parts. He managed to cleanly sever Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's Logia powers only made this a nuisance. Whether his abilities stem from a Devil Fruit or from some other means, or if it is related to his controlling ability, is unknown, although it seems that the two mysterious abilities derive from his fingers moving. He has also been seen to be able to fly in the air without an aircraft. History Past Very little information is known about Doflamingo's past, but he was present at Gol D. Roger's execution in Loguetown. He once had Trafalgar Law and Vergo under his command. Before becoming famous Vergo enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and he ascended the ranks for fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates, thus granting Doflamingo the most trusted and convenient marine available to him. Vergo also benefited Caesar's research by officially reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea. Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Doflamingo. He murdered all eight of Baby 5's boyfriends and destroyed the towns they originated from on the way, due to wanting to protect her rash decisions of never being able to reject any request. Skypiea Saga Meeting of the Shichibukai Doflamingo is initially introduced through his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government as supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the arrest and dismissal of Crocodile as a member of the Shichibukai. At Mariejois, two Marines are fighting. One states he has no control of himself, his hands are moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru tells the Shichibukai Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo takes matter further by having the two marines draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walks into the room and asks Doflamingo if he is here for a battle. Doflamingo mocks him; Bartholomew Kuma backs Doflamingo up by stating they now have a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Shichibukai came, he starts the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk arrives, commenting on the behaviour of the Marines and other Shichibukai he has heard from outside the room. Doflamingo states Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replies he is merely a spectator as this meeting is about pirates of particular interest to him. Just then they are interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man is seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wishes to participate in the meeting. He is identified by one of the Marines as Laffitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He states he wishes to put forward his captain's name for appointment to the position of Shichibukai. The name of "Teach" is put forward by Laffitte. He is told that because Teach is an unknown pirate, he being a Shichibukai will have little deterrence to other pirates, and thus the government can hardly accept Laffitte's request for the nomination of Teach. However, Laffitte states they are working to change this and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. CP9 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc On Mock Town Bellamy and Sarkies are having an unexpected fight against one another. The reason behind the battle is the unexpected return of their true leader: Shichibukai member Donquixote Doflamingo. He felt upset that his "symbol" was being used in shame to fight against foolish dreams, such as the existence of a city of gold in the sky. Although Bellamy begs for forgiveness and states he will never shame the sign ever again, Doflamingo sees no use for him, using his powers to have Sarkies attack him. With this done, Doflamingo touts the beginning of a "New Age" where only worthy pirates exist and the trash is abandoned. Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Doflamingo is revealed to be the owner of the Auction House. Disco is calling Donquixote Doflamingo to help out since the Auction House is owned by him. Doflamingo tells Disco that Slavery is old news and they are now in the age of Smiles. He then tells Disco to keep the Auction House and never call him again. Disco desperately tries to convince Doflamingo to help, but he refuses. He mentions that all of the Shichibukai are all assembling at Mariejois to set up the battle to come: The Royal Shichibukai vs. the Whitebeard Pirates. Marineford Arc Upon the looming threat of the Whitebeard Pirates he answered the call of the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war. He was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock, at Mariejois. In the anime, it showed him sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops, quietly anticipating the battle ahead. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, he, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, stood ready for the war. When Sengoku announced the father of Ace was Gol D. Roger, he along with Moriah was surprised and greatly amused by this revelation. While the Marines are in panic as two tsunamis advance towards them, Doflamingo laughs at the "Legendary Pirate", meaning Whitebeard, while the great pirate himself also laughs. Until the arrival of Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines, commenting that things are getting interesting. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, the pirate attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling over. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while, much to Moriah's anger. Doflamingo responds to the Whitebeard Pirate, 13th Division Commander 'Water Buffalo' Atmos, saying that being in the core of the Era "cracked" him up. Doflamingo uses his mysterious ability on Atmos who suddenly warns his comrades to stay back. However, Atmos is late with his warning and forced to fight his own comrades. The Shichibukai himself shouts that terms for things that changed over time. People who had not seen war had different meanings for "Marine" or "Pirate". Doflamingo states that the ground was neutral and whoever was at the top, would define Justice, thus shouting, Justice would prevail. When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (sans Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie," was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father was actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented that Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense (revolutionaries and pirates have not been known to associate with each other up until now). Upon Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo askes Ivankov if he has any prior relationship with Kuma. He also says that Kuma is now dead. Luffy, contemplating on how helpful Hancock is happens to make his way to where Ivankov and Kuma are battling. While Luffy recognizes Kuma, Ivankov tells Doflamingo that Kuma is standing before him and cannot be dead. Luffy asks Ivankov if he and Kuma know each other, which Ivankov confirms, while stating that something is wrong with Kuma. Doflamingo once more speaks on Kuma's behalf, saying that while the two seemed to know Kuma, the man standing before them wasn't Kuma, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explains to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov says that Doflamingo is lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admits that he does not know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he goes on to say that but a few days ago he had retained his personality, but now he was a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. As Jozu attempts to attack Crocodile again with Diamond Jozu, he is stopped by Doflamingo, who is riding on his back and controlling his movement. While Crocodile seems antagonistic towards Doflamingo, Doflamingo asks if he and Crocodile can team up. However, Crocodile only laughs at this, asking Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, instead mocking him, saying what Doflamingo is actually asking is to serve under Crocodile. Doflamingo laughs right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying that if he was he would not be here in the first place. He then attacks both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squard, Doflamingo is seen grinning. After Whitebeard uses his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughs, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy." After Crocodile saves Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo somehow uses his powers to decapitate him apparently out of envy that Crocodile had "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joined with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engages Crocodile in battle. The battle is interrupted at a certain point, since Crocodile later fights with Dracule Mihawk. When Luffy manages to free his brother, Doflamingo says that it would be a lot funnier if they escape Marineford, so he does not want to fight them, which angers Momonga. Later, when the Blackbeard Pirates show up, Doflamingo laughs, saying that this is the best and that things are really getting awesome now. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Doflamingo once again laughs. When Shanks arrives and calls for peace between the pirates and the Marines, Doflamingo just casually stands where he is, smiling as he always does. Post-War Arc With the war over, Doflamingo is seen in the backstreets of Marineford, accompanied by several Pacifista units, all attacking Gekko Moriah. Doflamingo states that Moriah has gotten too weak, and thus can no longer fulfill the duties of the Shichibukai, and that he is going to make it look like Moriah died in the war. When Moriah asks if it was Sengoku who was responsible, Doflamingo points up and tells him to "try higher", implying that either Commander-in-Chief Kong or the Gorosei were behind it. Later, Doflamingo informs a government official that Moriah disappeared into thin air before he could deal the final blow. Doflamingo does not seem to care since Moriah was critically injured and would probably die soon anyway. He even joked that there was a chance Moriah would even come back as a zombie, which befits him. The official, however, is clearly not so amused and scolds Doflamingo for not completing the job properly. Doflamingo then steps up to the official saying that he does not care about the powers in the World Government and warns the official that he will quit the Shichibukai if he feels like it. New World Saga Punk Hazard Arc Doflamingo is revealed to have another identity, Joker, a notorious underworld broker providing cover for Caesar Clown. He gives the scientist permission to eliminate the Straw Hat Pirates and the G-5 Marines led by Smoker and Tashigi. Vergo and Monet are also revealed to be his underlings with the latter being placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist. Trafalgar Law also states he was a former subordinate of Doflamingo. He seems to have some hidden agenda in dealing with Caesar Clown, as he does not want Caesar to die, because he is the only person in the world that can create SAD. He goes as far to threaten Monet with death if she let something happen to Caesar. Doflamingo is first seen after the timeskip relaxing on Dressrosa. He is contacted by Vergo, who tells him that Law has entered the SAD production room. Meanwhile, Baby 5 starts assaulting Doflamingo with the intent of killing him. While Doflamingo brushes her off, he orders Vergo to eradicate Law mercilessly, but to also be cautious of Luffy, saying "that kid" possesses Haoshoku Haki and to kill him if he threatens Caesar's life. Once his attacker is subdued, Doflamingo contacts Caesar and Monet. He informs them that he is sending Buffalo and Baby 5 to Punk Hazard. He also tells Caesar and Monet that once they arrive, everyone is to return to Dressrosa. When Vergo starts to battle both Law and Smoker, Doflamingo monitors the battle via a Den Den Mushi under Vergo's coat. After retrieving his heart, Law speaks to Doflamingo, claiming that he will defeat Vergo and Luffy will do likewise to Caesar, leaving him without SAD. Law then starts taunting Doflamingo, saying that his overconfidence will be his undoing. Doflamingo, in turn, reminds Law of a beating that Vergo gave him some time ago. Law cuts Vergo and continues to taunt, leaving Doflamingo without his smile and angered by Law's words. Buffalo calls Doflamingo to report that they have found Caesar, looking tattered after being sent flying out of his lab and crashing into a tanker. Doflamingo is surprised at first, but then smiles. He orders Buffalo to recover Caesar and return to Dressrosa immediately. Doflamingo begins laughing under his breath, saying that with Caesar in his custody again, he can continue to make SAD. Later Monet calls Doflamingo. He informs her of the defeat of Vergo and Caesar Clown before apologizing for being mean to her. He then tells her to press a button that will activate a weapon that will let Caesar survive, but Monet will be killed. Monet replies that she is already in front of the button. Doflamingo then bids her farewell as she prepares to press the button. After that he calls Vergo to dismiss him before SAD room explodes. However, when Doflamingo understand something happened to Monet, being her heart stabbed by Caesar, he decides to personally go for Punk Hazard. Major Battles *Shichibukai and the Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies **Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, and Gekko Moriah vs. Little Oars Jr. **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Atmos **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile vs. Jozu **Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Crocodile *Donquixote Doflamingo and some Pacifistas vs. Gekko Moriah *Donquixote Doflamingo vs. Baby 5 Anime and Manga Differences Jaya Arc In the manga, Doflamingo's actions during the Shichibukai meeting after Crocodile's title was revoked were noticed by Tsuru. In the anime, his actions were noticed instead by Mozambia. Marineford Arc In the manga, in the moment which Sengoku reveals the relationship between Dragon and Luffy, he said that is the reason why Ivankov was with Luffy. In the anime, he did not say anything, he was only seen smiling. Colorization In the manga and other related merchandise, Doflamingo has a different color scheme than the one that was presented initially in the anime. The anime later however changed the majority of Doflamingo's color scheme to match that presented in the manga. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Donquixote Doflamingo was revealed, showing that he was originally a rapper, and that he was supposed to be a little younger than his current setting. Trivia * His physical appearance is similar to the famous French singer Michel Polnareff. * Doflamingo's flag was the first "smilie" style Jolly Roger to be seen in the series. Doflamingo also states that slavery is "out", but smilies are "in". With the introduction of SAD & his illicit underground network traffiking in man-made Zoans, "SMILE", the meaning behind his words & symbol become much clearer. Trafalgar Law's own personal Jolly Roger also bears the 'smilie', although crossed out, as he is like Flamingo's 'little brother' who subsequently rebelled. * He is the only pre-timeskip Shichibukai whom any of the Straw Hats have yet to formally meet. * He could possibly be named after Don Quixote, the main character of the famous Spanish novel "El ingenioso hidalgo don Quijote de la Mancha" and the Flamingo, a bird of which its plumage resembles Doflamingo's flamboyant clothes. External Links * Don Quixote — Wikipedia article about the main character of a famous Spanish novel, after which this character is presumably named. * Flamingo — Wikipedia article about the animal Doflamingo's animal theme is based on. References Site Navigation ca:Donquixot Doflamingo de:Donquixote Doflamingo it:Donquijote Doflamingo zh:唐吉訶德·多佛朗明哥 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Slavery Category:Smokers Category:Mariejois Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:New World Saga Antagonists